Field
Example embodiments relate to a system and method for providing a mobile uniform resource locator (URL) that may improve a use rate of a mobile URL in a mobile search environment.
Description of the Background
With the development in information technology (IT), the transition into an information-oriented society has been quickly ongoing, and accordingly, the Internet has become important and essential media for society, culture, and the economy.
Internet search engines are software systems that allow internet users to search for, and retrieve desired information, typically in the form of a website or one or more webpages, from large amounts of information being uploaded to, or otherwise placed on the Internet. Search engines allow for users to obtain information without a need to be fully aware of uniform resource locator (URL) information of websites.
Describing a principle of the search engine, a search program called a web robot (or alternatively, a “bot” or “internet bot”), a spider program (or alternatively, a “spider”), web crawler, and the like may store, in a database in advance, website information collected by visiting a plurality of websites opened on the Internet. The search programs may select, from the database, a website including a description that matches a keyword input from a user, and may provide the website to the user.
To outperform an issue that a large number of websites are provided with respect to a keyword, each of search sites providing a search engine may provide a shortcut service to a corresponding keyword. Korea Laid Open Publication No. 10-2008-0096173, published on Oct. 30, 2008, discloses a search service providing apparatus and a method thereof that may provide an efficient shortcut service to a keyword.
In a search environment using a mobile device, a request for using a mobile website (hereinafter, a mobile URL) optimized for a mobile environment is increasing. A mobile URL and a URL (hereinafter, a personal computer (PC) URL) of a PC website optimized for a PC environment may be provided together as a search result about shortcut to a keyword.
However, a website operator may need to periodically register a shortcut website corresponding to each keyword for a shortcut service, and thus, it may be difficult to update and manage shortcut websites. Further, in an existing search environment, a mobile URL of a website may not be included in a shortcut search result or a website search result before an operator directly registers the mobile URL of the website to a database, which leads to a low use rate of the mobile URL.